Missing
by djem90
Summary: Where are you? Shizu-chan.


Title: - Missing

Rating: - T

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, implied death

Summary: - Where are you? Shizu-chan.

_A/N: One shot written for the prompt challenge 4._

_First time having Nandos. I got food poisoning. Hahaha. It's taken me three days to feel better. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you thought._

Humans. I love humans. I love them. Their actions, curiosity. The betrayal that tastes so sweet, the look in their eyes as they feel heartache. The way they fall into plans so easily, pieces of a board game. My board game. Here I stand looking down at my beloved humans. I am their god. Me.

But you, no you don't fit in with any of my precious humans, an annoyance, a monster hiding under the bed of everyone in Ikebukuro. A silly protozoan that doesn't know how to follow rules, someone, something that doesn't count as human and never will. Yet you still mingle with them, pretend you are what you will never be.

A challenge, an interruption to my plans. Every god needs their nemesis after all. Someone to bring down, to make my humans love me even more, to see me as their saviour. But of course it's to pass time, all I have is time. Forever twenty one, here above everyone. Soon, soon I will be even further above, than I am now.

Valhalla, the realm of the gods. It's been fun, exhilarating, but I belong above them all, among the other gods. And this, this will take me there. Sorry Shinra, I'm making your beloved fairy whole again. She will be by way to where I belong. But first...

But first, there's war. So easy to move the pieces, manipulating the players when needed. In truth, I don't need to do anything. My precious humans have their flaws, All I have to do is give them a small push here and there. Suicide. Broken friendships. I love it. I love humans.

And you, I never let you out of my sight. It's better to know where a monster hides, than have it skulk around in the dark. Yes, Shizu-chan. You're a monster, but you knew that anyway. What is it you feel when you send my precious humans flying? Ah, I won't get an answer from you will I? Your protozoic mind, can't comprehend anything.

Are you hiding? Shizu-chan. You haven't thrown anything at me or screamed my name. The fanfare for my subjects. Tom hasn't seen you, neither has Shinra. Hmm, Maybe you're hiding under a bed today, or maybe you're scared of me and my nice shiny blade. It's dying to cut you, to make an identical scar across your chest. Proof that you can't beat me, that you are nothing but a monster beneath my feet.

Two days and Shinra asks, if I have done anything. What a silly question, when I finally decide to get rid of you everyone will know, it will be a celebration. The victory party, before I take my place in Valhalla. Three days and Celty is at my door, empty words held up in front of me. I laugh in her face, while spinning in my chair.

Four days and Kasuka-kun is back in Ikebukuro, still you don't show up. Five days and he asks around after you. One week and he comes to me, your baby brother asks me for help. I don't care where you are, the longer you're gone the better.

Two weeks and Celty is back, this time I need a new door, another monster. But monsters befriend monsters and this one I need. Shadows curl around my neck, I don't fall for threats, more words on the screen I read, now it's annoying. This game is getting boring, Shizu-chan.

Three weeks and Celty is refusing to work for me, Shinra is calling everyday. Kasuka-kun has stopped his current movie to live in your apartment. Mairu and Kururi are here everyday, on your little brother's behalf. Mikado-kun is using the Dollars site to look for you, my precious humans, my game pieces worrying over a monster like you.

One month you've been missing, silly protozoan. An official missing person's report has been put out. My precious humans are restless, you've caused the flow of my game to change. Unpredictable as usual. My computer screen is harder to see, now that I've decided to search for you. Another coffee, then back to searching through CCTV, dating back to when you first vanished.

One month, one week. There's no war, there should be chaos, I should be returning Celty's head and on my way to Valhalla. Instead Mikado-kun, Anri-chan and Masaomi-kun have banded together to find you. Still no sign.

Gods don't dream, they break them or make them. Are you still among my humans? The images that flicker through my mind, as my eyes briefly close, suggest otherwise. I hate you, Shizu-chan, who said you could leave the game? I'm the one in control, you are a piece on the board. Or does your protozoan brain not realize the outcome?

I'm smarter than you, faster, better in everyday, the only thing you have going is your strength. Every time you think you've won, I've gotten back up. I will be the one to bring you down, the one who will bring you to your knees and …

...and...

Ha. hahaha. Hahahhahahahaha.

...and...

Not possible, not for a monster like you. Not for someone like you. It's not possible. I'm above human emotions, human ties. So why? Why? Why? Why? Answer me Shizu-chan!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

It's a joke, I haven't slept or eaten since I started looking. My every thought is on you. Where are you? What are you doing? The screen is blurry, I must be losing my sight, even Namie looks concerned. Yes, Namie. My secretary who only cares about her self and incestuous relationship with her brother, that she wants. It's been two months now, Shizu-chan.

Are you happy now? You protozoan. You've tainted a god, my plans are on hold, the pieces on the board remain where they were, scattered across the floor. Celty is back, but this time her shadows hold me down, Shinra forcing something into my mouth. So cold Shinra, forcing me back into the world of nightmares, but you're here, even if you're suffering.

We should have realized sooner, we were always together, always at each other's sides. Even if it was to tease you, frame you, break you down. But still together. We depended on each other to relieve boredom, I should have known, your protozoan logic stopped us from seeing it.

Ha! hahaha. Why didn't I see this before? I should have. It was right there. I was paid extra. It looks like I was responsible after all. The poison spread quickly, bringing me to your level. Are you happy now? Shizu-chan. Checkmate. You win this time.

A knife won't do.

Click, the only thing to ever take you down, Shizu-chan.

Maybe next time it will be different.

A monster that wanted to be human, the unpredictable hero, that saved too many people, crossed the ones that didn't want to be crossed.

If you're already gone, I'll see you there. If you're still here, I'll wait for you.

"What did you do to Shizu-chan?"

It's too late now. The poison has spread, I'm human as are you. Bound by emotions.

I'll see you in Valhalla.

I love you, Shizu-chan. And I hate you for that.

End


End file.
